The Side You Will Never Hear
by dontcountonit
Summary: Sakura wakes up in the middle of nowhere, and stumbles upon a man she hasn't seen in years. And for the first time in a very long time, she really sees him. And she realizes, she has never quite looked at Sasuke the way she did now. AU


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but the plot, however, I do.

Listen to Morning Waltz by Jessie Chui (Youtube it) to set the mood!

* * *

Like a coin, there are two sides. Two opinions. Two truths. Two stories that, unfortunately, you'll likely be able to hear only one. The sad reality is that most of us choose not to express how we really feel. And although it hurts us, we let it be. We let time takes its course and heal opened wounds and allow only the unnoticeable scars to be left behind as reminders that we also once loved.

* * *

She feels like she's floating.

She's drifting and her limbs feel weightless.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was momentarily blinded by the bright light of the sun.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She mumbles to herself.

She takes this moment to scan her surroundings, and she notices that she's in the middle of the road. She looks at the ominous looking pine trees that line the asphalt-covered road and she begins to wonder if she really was involved in some kind of accident. Looking down at herself, she sees that her white shirt and jeans are ethereally clean, and her hands aren't covered in any sort of wounds, as well as her arms.

"Where am I?"

* * *

For a while, she wanders, until she finds herself in front of a quaint little house surrounded by a brown rickety fence. She feels like she's been here before. Walking up the tiny walkway leading to the front porch, she stands in front of a rather well furnished door. Reluctantly raising her hand, she begins to knock on the door.

She waits for a few seconds, and knocks again. Seconds tick by, and no one answers the door. Sighing she turns around and decides to leave, but as soon as she takes her first step, a mild gust of wind passes through and she hears a creaking sound to the right of the house. She turns her head and sees the door to the backyard was left open—swinging as the wind picks up.

"Should I?" She asked herself. Deciding to screw it, she walks towards the open door and pushes it—the rusting hinges creaking as she did. She follows a small stone walkway, and she finds herself in a vast green backyard, with a large tree and a swing hanging from it. A man is sitting there.

Her eyes widened, as she recognizes the man. "Sasuke-kun?"

She runs towards him and she collapses in a heap in front of him. "Oh Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura looks up at him, and notices that he hasn't even glanced at her, not has he made any indication that he knew she was there. Getting on her knees she crawls near Sasuke and places her hand on his knee. Still no movement. She swats him hard on the knee and finally, midnight orbs stare back at her.

"Sakura! I knew you'd come back to me." Sasuke said as he took her in his arms.

Sakura is shocked, as she feels his arms wrap around her. It has been too long, and she wonders if this really is Sasuke in front of her. Suddenly, Sasuke stand up, and she sees him offer his hand. Sakura smiles and talks hold of it as he pulls her up to stand.

"Let's get you inside first. Okay?" Sasuke said, as he flashes her one of his rare smiles. Still shocked at everything, she simply nods and allows Sasuke to drag her back into his house.

As the door closes behind her, she says "Sasuke-kun…I…"

Sasuke still holding her hand, he smiles at her again, "Just rest for a bit, okay? I'll let you sleep on my bed, but just for today."

Sakura was about to say she didn't want to sleep, and that she wanted to talk to him instead, but suddenly she felt like her body had weighed more than it did a while ago. She suddenly felt so tired and dare she say it—old. So she nodded her head, and drifted out to Sasuke's bedroom.

She surrenders to sleep.

* * *

She opens her eyes, and it is already dark outside. She gets up from the bed, and decides to look for Sasuke.

She found him in the living room, sitting on the floor by the fire and his back away from her and leaning on the small coffee table. With a little hesitance, she walks towards him and notices him holding a familiar picture on top of his lap. She realizes that it was a picture of her and him a few years back.

Saying nothing, she sits on the other end of the coffee table with her back towards him as well. She opened her mouth to say something, when Sasuke beat her to it.

"Sakura. There are so many things I wish I told you."

Sakura was shocked at the abrupt and sudden confession. But she listens quietly.

"I…I wish I done things differently. I could have saved us both the heartaches." Sasuke said.

Sakura clenches her hand on top of her lap, but still no answer.

"I should have taken you to prom. I should have hugged you longer and I should have never let you go. I wish I had taken you to the movies and dinner during Valentine's day. I wish I had pushed away all your other suitors and told you I wanted you for myself. I wish I had been more selfish then, because it would have been easier to tell you how much I wanted you to be mine."

Sakura felt tears run down her face, and she choked up a sob.

"I should have scolded you more often with your short skirts and short shorts. I should have held your hand when I would drive you to your parent's house for Sunday brunch. I wish I had told you how much you meant the world to me. I wish I had given you a reason to stay."

"And lastly, I wish I had told you how much I loved you. And how much I still do."

Sakura stood up and brushed the tears on her cheek and stalked off to Sasuke who was still on the floor, glancing at the picture on his lap. She opened her mouth to scream at him, when everything went black.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sakura forced her eyes open, and saw the plain white ceiling above her. She tried to speak, but her throat felt dry and she realized how painful it was to try to talk. But she managed to croak out, "Water."

Seconds later, a woman in white rushed towards her with a wonderful caring smile on her face. She helped her sit up, and brought a glass of water to her chapped lips. As she felt the water slide down her throat, she briefly wondered if heaven felt this good.

The woman laid her back down and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Welcome back, Haruno-san."

And it was then that Sakura remembered. The accident. The truck that hit her and the rental car that was probably in ruins already.

"How long was I out?" Sakura asked, her voice still raspy.

The woman checked her IV and replied, "You've been out for only a few days, Haruno-san."

"I see. Has anyone visited me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you did not list anyone as your emergency contact. But we hoped someone might have filed some missing person report for you by now. Is there anyone you'd want to call?" The nurse asked.

Without giving her mind to think twice, she answered almost immediately,

"Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Within the next few hours, Sakura fidgeted, as she waited for Sasuke to come, if he was ever planning to. And before she called on the nurse again for the 5th time that day, the door to her room slid open.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. The man from her dreams and the man standing by her bedside right now had looked exactly the same. That was to say that the Sasuke then and the Sasuke now had the same outfit, same hair and the same look in his eyes when she first came upon him at the swing in her dreams.

"Sasuke-kun."

Awkward silence seemed to have filled the room, before Sakura spoke again, "I…I didn't know anyone else in this city. I was here for some business and well an accident happened and…"

"It's fine, Sakura. The nurse said that they'll keep you in for observation for tonight, but they might let you out tomorrow. I'll pick you up then, alright?" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke had not changed a bit, always straight to the point and avoided dilly-dallying. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and turned to walk out the door, but stopped.

"I'm glad your okay. I'll see you, tomorrow Sakura." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him.

Sakura smiled again, and replied to no one "See you."

* * *

Sasuke had picked her up as expected and now they were on their way, to what Sakura could only guess as Sasuke's house. As they passed through a row of pine trees, Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu. When they had stopped, Sakura opened the door and stepped out of the car. She stood in front of a small house with a brown rickety fence surrounding it. Hearing Sasuke lock the door, she began her short trek towards the front porch, passing through a small walkway.

As Sasuke looked for the keys to his front door, Sakura felt a cool breeze hit her and heard a familiar creaking sound. Before she could find the source of the sound, Sasuke cursed.

"Damn it. I forgot the keys again. Sorry Sakura, but we'll have to pass through the back door." Sasuke said as he placed his hand on her lower back and led her through his front lawn.

As Sasuke led her through the familiar open door leading to the backyard, Sakura spoke. "I feel like I've been here before."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura, "Of course you've been here before. I've lived here all my life Sakura. We used to play here as kids."

Sakura jutted out her lower lip, as if thinking but nodded nonetheless. As they walked on a stone pathway, Sakura saw a large tree and a swing hanging from it. She drifted off from Sasuke and approached the empty swing. Tracing her hands on the wooden panels of the seat, she sat down.

Sakura knew for sure, it was the same swing from her dream. And suddenly Sasuke's confession from her dreams came back to her. If the place from her dreams seemed to fall into place with reality, she wondered if so did his words.

"Sit with me, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura felt the weight of Sasuke beside her as they began to push the swing a little.

"Say, Sasuke-kun. We're we ever just friends?"

Sasuke turned his head to her suddenly, "What?"

"I mean, we both know that our friendship was…unconventional. Different. Cause of well…" Sakura started.

"Cause of how you felt for me." Sasuke finished for her.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she stared at the patch of grass in front of her.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts, when Sasuke took her hand in his. "No, I don't think we were ever just friends."

Sakura's eyes widened, shocked from both his words and his actions.

"But somehow, right now, I'd like to show you how much far from friends we always have been." Sasuke added.

"I…what do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. Sakura felt Sasuke's hand leave hers, and she still somehow found the patch of grass very interesting to look at right now.

"Will you go out with me?"

Jerking her head up, she stared at Sasuke's black orbs. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Hn. You know what I said."

Sakura opened her mouth, but closed them again. But before she could answer him, Sakura felt Sasuke pull her to her feet and drag her inside his house. As they neared the door, Sakura noticed at small wooden house standing in the midst of the blooming flowerbed.

"Is that a bird house?"

Sasuke stopped from his tracks and turned to look at the thing that had caught Sakura's eyes. "Hn. Yeah."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and asked, "So where is the bird?"

"She died a few days ago."

Sakura's eyes watered with compassion, "Oh my. How did she die?"

"She was getting too old. She just collapsed suddenly in my living room."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hn. It's alright." Sasuke said as he began walking again.

"So what was her name?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind her.

Sasuke turned to her, and smiled sheepishly. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked.

"Her name. You named her you know." Sasuke said.

"I did?"

"Ah."

Sakura's began to wonder, "I can't seem to remember, Sasuke-kun. So what is it?"

Sasuke, for the first time in years, smiled at her. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, as old feeling began to resurface.

"Sakura. That was her name."

* * *

note..Haven't written in awhile. So here. :) Let me know what you think. Personally, I could have made it a multi-chapter story, but I'm not good with those. So i decided to make it into a one-shot.

I hope you got what I did there. i was very intrigued by those out of body experiences that people have. So I decided to write a story about it, but then i thought how boring would that be if it was the conventional out of body kinds of stories. So i thought, why not spice it up a bit? So there you go! Unless you haven't gotten it, hit me up and I'd gladly explain!

Hope you loved this as much as I did! Ciao!


End file.
